Only a child
by MeiMeiaru8
Summary: Just because he's a prodigy doesn't mean he's not a child. No pairings


_**Hi everyone! I know I should be working on my other fics but I couldn't but help write this one. I really wanted to write something with Shisui in it because even though he doesn't appear that much, he's still one of my favorites. HE NEEDS MORE LOVE~!**_

_**Disclaimer: no I don't own anyone or Naruto the anime. And no pairings are in this. **_

_**Warnings-Rated T for cursing at the end. Also, Danzo acts like a narcissistic baka. Mostly because I really hate his guts and I think this is what he would do when he's not in the 'public eye'. **_

~V~V~V~V~

A prodigy, the youngest ninja to graduate from the academy. The son of Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the Uchiha clan. When his father retired, he was to become the head. That is what they would remember about him, Itachi Uchiha. None of them will know what lies beneath that. A small child, burden with the weight of the clan on his shoulders. The child who wants to be with other kids his age, except those children are the ones who shun him, thinking all the admiration had gone to his head. The only person who would speak to, let alone be near Itachi was Shisui Uchiha, his cousin. Both knew what it was like to be shun, feared even, the life of a prodigy. Shisui had a genjutsu that enabled him to control his victims without them noticing. On the other hand, Itachi had gotten his sharingan at a young age, and only was at the academy for a year. His cousin had seen the yearning look in Itachi's eyes, but when pointed out, the boy would cover it with his emotionless expression. That scared Shisui at times. To him, kids were supposed to be the ones without the worry that their parents had to carry. They were supposed to run around, playing games and breaking simple rules. Not going out on missions, having to kill for their village. War had changed Itachi, making him hate the bloodshed that the life of a ninja included. Every night when he would come home, instead of running back to his own house, he would meekly walk to Shisui's house, tears blurring his eyes. His cousin would make jokes, trying to get Itachi to roll his eyes or even let out a rare smile. Both were so different yet balanced each other out.

A younger brother was Shisui's dream, not to become Hokage or an ANBU, but to be able to tease someone and play games. Itachi was his surrogate brother, not by blood but by understanding what the other feels. They felt unwanted in their clan sometimes, shrouded by envy and clueless fan girls. When Shisui got bored, which was very easy, he would wander over to Itachi's training field and pester the younger boy. Just by repeating his name was a sure way to earn a small eyebrow twitch. Alternatively, calling him 'tachi' the name, Sasuke had given Itachi. There was so many ways to annoy him, yet none could get a reaction out of the stoic child. Even swapping all of Itachi's clothes with female clothes did not work. The boy just pulled out extras from his closet and wore those. When Sasuke came, Shisui felt he had gotten a rival, someone who took Itachi's attention. He knew he shouldn't envy the younger toddler because blood was thicker than water. Who even thought of that? What does water have anything to do with it? If you drown in a pool of water, it's the same as drowning in a pool of your own blood, just you smell like metal afterwards. Now, Itachi was paying more attention to the waddling cubby baby then his closest and only friend. Shisui didn't care though. It seemed like Sasuke was being protected by Itachi from the outside world, the small baby's own world seemed only inhabited by his own small family and Shisui. Other children from the village wouldn't come, mostly because their parents are probably scared of the 'mighty Uchiha' or the boy never had any friends. Sometimes, Shisui would try to push Sasuke to the other kids around his own age, just so he would experience something Itachi and Shisui never had.

Friends. Yes, Itachi and Shisui were friends with each other but they never went to someone's birthday party, never played tag or bought treats with the other kids. Itachi would try to wrap Sasuke up in a comforting bubble while Shisui would sneak over and make faces at that bubble and try to pop it. The wall would eventually rebuild itself.

Being perfect was never a gift, always a curse, something you can never break. Of course he isn't as perfect as everyone thought, being a bit lazy. Actually Shisui was a bit more then a little but Itachi, he always pushed himself to be better.

It was just so his father could smile at him and say 'Great Job'. Which he never did.

At times, he managed to drag Itachi away from the routine life he had to try something different. Turns out Itachi really had a sweet tooth and sugar rushes happen very quickly.

It all went back to normal the next day though.

When they were younger, once Itachi had let lose, allowing himself to be a child that he was never. For an entire day, he would run around, playing pranks on the clansmen. It was never discovered that it was Itachi Uchiha, the stoic child, was the culprit. He had even laugh, something that shocked Shisui. One thing that was imprinted in his memory.

There was no way Shisui would think Itachi of a prodigy, no matter how much times someone called him that.

"This is pathetic," In order to make escape more possible if he needed it, Shisui had sliced at Danzo's legs, rendering running hard. The old man was leaning on a part of the fence that had broken in their fight. In a few years, it would heal but that was more then enough time for Shisui to escape this forsaken village. It had become so corrupted form the inside out that none had noticed it. They were all too busy pointing fingers at each other and the police force even.

"Maybe that cousin of yours would be more suited to help me? He would certainly love to protect his precious brother?"

"Like I said before, you're pathetic old man. Go to hell and bring whatever assholes blindly following your stupidity."

"Hasn't your mother taught you manners or is she gone?"

"It's not like you had any. Maybe she was the one who chucked you out the window. I mean, your face clearly shows it." In a show of immaturity, Shisui makes a face and sticks his tongue out. Danzo tried to run at him, and Shisui calmly step out of the way. He was low on charka, this fight was going on too long, and he was already rocking on his feet, the world blurring.

The only thing Danzo wanted was his eyes; he wanted to control the ninja world with people following him blindly. Danzo had the narcissistic attitude, the ninjas who would die for him and lies. All he needed was Shisui's eye to bring the haters to his side.

It was like some dumb drama Shisui made Itachi watch.

"Give me the eye. I need it." Danzo had thrown a kunai at Shisui, lodged in his dominant arm.

"Shit." Slowly, Danzo went for his eyes, a crazy look on his face.

"Itachi is more of a prodigy then you. He would know that I'm right. I'm always right."

"He's not a prodigy. He's a child you dumb ass."

"Tsk, tsk. This is why you never were able to become ANBU. Now if you just join me," Shisui could feel the last of his energy escape his body.

"Screw you," was all he could say before his screams echoed off the walls, now covered with blood.

Children were the only reminders that peace existed in this world and Shisui was damn ready to fight to the death to protect them.


End file.
